Burst Muramasa
Shirou 'Burst' Muramasa is a Co Leader of VoidZ and a close friend to both Kerbero and Carina. He became Co-Leader in Setto's place. Bio Burst is a 20 year old human who is now a vessel for Akira, The Princess Of Hell thus making him semi demon. Akira was banished to earth for being framed for several crimes against her father and now only has a spiritual form in Burst's body. His most used weapon is the legendary Cheng Ying, a sword gifted from his foster father, Ryu. The Cheng Ying is a divine construct, meaning it is a god-forged weapon. Akira is what allowed him to unlock magic as she is a divine being and gifted Burst with it. Story Born into the Muramasa lineage, a bloodline of professional mages who were born with perfected magic circuits, however they had to go through a specific ritual in order to actually use magic. Burst was unable to go through this ritual because of the Mages Organization. The Mages Organization were a group who would experiment on magic users and investigate magic. The experiments were torture, a hell for any mage. The Mages Organization eventually found out about Burst and his ill mother who was diagnosed with a life threatening disease. Ichiro, the head of the organization made a deal with Burst’s brother, Plasma. Ichiro will treat his mother’s illness, and in return Plasma will offer either himself or Burst as an experiment for the Mages Organization. Plasma offered himself and did not want his little brother to be involved in magic. As it turns out, Burst’s mother’s disease had no cure, and Ichiro was actually slowly killing her. Plasma eventually goes insane from the experiments performed by the Mages Organization, and Burst’s mother soon ends up dying. Burst mourns for many days after the loss of his 2 family members. About a month after these events, Burst and his father were attacked my the Mages Organization after Burst’s father refused to hand Burst over to them. They killed him on the spot. Burst fled from his home at once, the members of the Mages Organization following him, till he could run no more, and gave up. He gave up on his life at this point, he’s lost far too much now. He is then rescued by Ryu, who takes him in as he had nowhere else to go. After a few years, Burst is now living with a relative back in London, living a normal life and making new friends. The events of the series ‘Hollow World’ take place here, which result in Burst gaining the ability to manipulate lightning, losing a friend, but gaining the love of his life. Her name was Kurumi, one of Burst’s friends who he eventually fell in love with during ‘Hollow World’. However, only 6 months after the crisis, Ryu, the person who gave Burst's life meaning, had died and his body had become a vessel for the new king of hell (Satan). Burst was distraught and hurt after finding out about this, ending up severely depressed. He called Kurumi out one night to meet up near the park under the street light on the sidewalk. He told her he was unable to make her happy while he was in this state as he decided he was going to travel to find a new purpose and resolve. Kurumi was heartbroken, yet she understood his reasoning. Once again, Burst loses someone. After the events during Burst's travels, like the story of "Burst Origins" and the D00med War (The battle where Burst unlocks his angel form, losing many of the comrades he made within that clan in the process), he meets VoidZ. VoidZ are a group of people he considers family, especially Kerbero and Carina, the ones he holds dear. Currently, Burst is one of the 3 co-leaders within VoidZ. Abilities Base form - Burst is very athletic and is more of the fast type. Burst can also recreate a weapon, but this only depends on how often he's seen or used said weapon. His most used weapon is the legendary Cheng Ying, a sword gifted by Ryu. This sword can be formed into either a sword or dagger and naturally, Burst can perfectly replicate it, rapidly too. Burst is also able to use lightning. Burst's main ability however, is magic. Burst possesses every application of magic as he is from one of the most strongest mage lineages. His perfected magic circuits allow him to use every application of magic without burning through too much of his mana store. The product of his magic abilities are very effective too. There is an extent to his magical ability in base form however as he's unable to use the full extent of his perfect magic circuits. Angel Form - In Burst's angel form, he gains an 1/8 of Akira's power, this alone is just enough to destroy a planet. In this form, he can now recreate anything perfectly with memory alone. His physical strength is increased incredibly, along with his speed. He is also able to produce a new type of energy which only Burst and Akira can use. The energy causes absolutely anything to perish/disintegrate and cannot be blocked as it'll cut right through. Dodging it is very difficult too as it moves at high speeds. In this form, Burst can use the full extent of his perfected magic circuits. Agrius Form - Agrius Metamorphosis Is the pelt of the Calydonian Boar,a Monstrous Beast that Artemis let loose upon the earth, who was killed by Atalanta, a Greek hero. By piercing the pelt into the body of a magus, they are granted the power of a monstrous beast. Rather than becoming a Monstrous Beast itself, wearing the pelt causes the magus to become a "Monstrous Human" and all their stats rise siginficantly depending on their original stats (so if Burst was angel form, he'd gain 3/8ths of Akira's power rather than 1/8th. If he was demon form, he'd gain 5/8ths of Akira's power). Whilst in Agrius Metamorphosis, the magus is able to morph their arms into features of the boar e.g. turning their arm into a massive claw. Any weapons the magus possesses are manifested by Agrius Metamorphosis and improves their stats vastly as well. Any injury is healed by the purple substance. For example, an arm being torn off will have the purple substance reattach it to the magus. Divine Construct Burst - Aka Demon Burst. In this form, Burst is almost at the level of a god, a divine construct, divinity itself. In this form, Burst can replicate any divine construct with ease and even create his own. Divine constructs are god-made constructs that are made in the purest form of magic. In this form, along with his parameters being increased to the fullest and even the capability to replicate his magic circuits to double his magic capability, exceeding the normal limit, he also now has teleportation, perfected creation (No longer needs to know any knowledge of something to replicate it, he only needs to imagine it), and full healing acceleration (any wound and happens almost instantly). Category:VoidZ Members Category:Magic Users Category:Magic Power-Type Category:Humans Category:Leaders Category:Characters